


love

by appetencies



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, post oct 1st fluff, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appetencies/pseuds/appetencies
Summary: Ben laughs right back and yeah, maybe it’s a bit ridiculous that they’re in their 20s and laughing at being boyfriends like giddy teens. Maybe the fact that they’ve been lying on Ben’s bed for the past three hours, trading kisses and whispered confessions and private smiles, is kind of cheesy. And maybe the two of them, cuddled together at midnight, smiles bright and uncontrollable, look a little ridiculous.Callum doesn’t care. He’s going to let himself be ridiculous and in love and stupid and he’s going to let himself love Ben.





	love

“I’m proud of you.” Ben murmurs.

It’s almost midnight and Ben is stroking circles on Callum’s hip, pressing light kisses to his neck, face, anywhere he can reach. Callum feels fuzzy with happiness, a warmth springing in his chest that hasn’t dimmed since that kiss in front of the Vic.

“I am too,” he fumbles with his words, loses them in Ben’s lips and now they’re kissing proper, pulling away all smiles and sparkling eyes. “I feel- I feel _ amazing.” _

“Yeah?” Ben is positively beaming, pulling Callum close. “Good, ‘cause you deserve it.”

He’d told him as much, earlier, chasing after him when he’d left the Vic. They’d kissed again, right there in the street, and all Callum had thought was  _ Ben.  _ Ben’s arms looping around his neck as they kissed, Ben’s hands curling into his hair, Ben pulling back and smiling wide, _ blushing. _

And now; Ben looking up at him, smile tugging at his lips. Callum kisses one corner, just because he can now, watches as something peaceful settles over his boyfriend’s expression. 

_ Boyfriend. _

“You’re my boyfriend.” Callum says a little dumbly. Ben’s eyes widen, and even in the dim moonlight seeping through the window Callum can see the blush that dusts over his features. “You’re my _ boyfriend _ now.” The word  _ boyfriend-  _ it fills Callum with something warm, something  _ happy,  _ sends a laugh tumbling from his lips before he can think to stop it (like he would have anyway.)

“Yeah.” Ben laughs right back and yeah, maybe it’s a bit ridiculous that they’re in their 20s and laughing at being  _ boyfriends _ like giddy teens. Maybe the fact that they’ve been lying on Ben’s bed for the past three hours, trading kisses and whispered confessions and private smiles, is kind of cheesy. And maybe the two of them, cuddled together at midnight, smiles bright and uncontrollable, look a little ridiculous.

Callum doesn’t care. He’s going to let himself be ridiculous and in love and stupid and he’s going to let himself love _ Ben. _

The _ I love you _ that slips past his lips almost doesn’t feel enough. Ben goes still and his gaze is all  _ love _ but still Callum wonders if there’s anything that will truly describe how this feels.

There's nothing- no way to describe the way his heart skips when Ben kisses him long and sweet and lingering on his lips, no way to describe the way adoration keeps rushing over him relentlessly, no way to explain the smile that keeps breaking across his face when he looks into Ben’s eyes.

But, Callum thinks as Ben murmurs  _ I love you too  _ against his lips, _ love _ will do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble after that episode, i feel so soft and in love and i truly have fallen for these two idiots within the space of a week.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr if you wanna, @smalltalksmp3 <3


End file.
